Waltz of Witch
by Bunny Nya
Summary: Se tomaron delicadamente de las manos, sonriendo juntas. Música imaginaria comenzó a sonar y ellas empezaron a bailar su vals. Un vals lleno de secretos, mentiras y engaños. Un vals secreto que sólo ellas conocían... El vals de las brujas


OMG... ¡LO TERMINE! ***Rueda por el suelo* **No me lo creo... ¡Cuatro benditos días haciendolo! Como amó a mi bebé ;w;

.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, pero Hima-papa sí (?) La imagen tampoco **(¡Que miércoles! Encontre una perfecta y la perdí sin guardarla *comienza a insultar*)

.

**Aclaración/Advertencia:** AU, **Yuri**, yaoi y temas para personas macho-pecho-peludas (?)

La trama está basada en la canción "**The Waltz of the Witch"** cantada por Rin y Miku, triste que no tengan traducción al español. Los pedazos que se encuentran allí son partes de la canción configurados para que quedasen más narrativos y encajables en la historia

.

**Dedicación:** te lo prometí, **Levy the Reader**, y estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, está historia está hecha en base a la inspiración que me diste con tu cap. No sé si te guste el yuri, pero de verdad que, mientras hacía esto, pensé en lo que no te puedo decir por PM. ¡Gracias por esas bellas palabras! No sabes cómo me llegaron de profundo el saber como me consideras, eres tan besa :'3

* * *

><p><strong>Waltz of Witch<strong>

**.**

"_Por nuestro siempre y eterno, amor pecaminoso"_

_._

Un suspiro se elevó en el aire. El cansancio se denotaba en cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba; sentía que en cualquier instante se caería y se dormiría de una vez por todas en el suelo. ¿Quién lo obligaba a llegar tarde a la reunión que habían tenido anoche? Su abuelo de verdad que era aburridor, no entendía por qué debía de quedarse despierto hasta las once de la noche orando para que se le perdonase el pecado que cometía, pero lo peor era que, incluso así, lo habían levantado a las cinco de la mañana para la primera misa del día. Y luego preguntaban andaba de mal humor.

Malditos bastardos.

—Cuando vea a Antonio, juro que lo mato. —murmuró Lovino, buscando entre los estantes un libro que necesitaba para su clase.

¿Quién rayos había dicho que tener una educación católica en casa era fácil? El señor que le enseñaba parecía incluso más amargado que él –y oye, que lo aceptaba-, siempre dejándole trabajos e investigaciones que cada día parecían duplicarse… ¡Estaba harto de eso! Si no fuera por Antonio, quien lo ayudaba siempre con todo eso, seguramente hace tiempo que habría explotado. Hablando de él, ¿cuándo se dignaría a venir para poder ir de nuevo al huerto de tomates? Lo estaba aplazando mucho últimamente y se estaba preocupando.

Aún no entendía como alguien tan alegre como lo era aquel español era capaz de tener aquellos padres pesimistas. Incluso se preguntaba por qué siempre se pegaba a él como una lapa, siendo tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan cercanos.

—Todo es culpa de ese bastardo —siguió susurrando para sí, agarrando otro volumen para verificar la portada —, si no me hubiese llamado ayer a su habitación no tendría que aguantarme este maldito sueño.

Sacó el ejemplar con algo de brusquedad, llevándose consigo el libro de al lado, el cual se abrió en una página ya marcada con un separador. Lovino se dispuso a recogerlo y acomodarlo de nuevo, pero algo le llamó la atención del principio de la hoja.

.

"_¿Acaso está mal amarte, cuando todo el mundo nos puede ver como escorias?"_

_._

Un vacío cubrió todo su pecho. Esa simple frase la sintió como si fuese algo propio y cercano, algo que él mismo había escrito y hubiese enterrado en aquellas páginas. El shock inicial le duró unos cuantos instantes, para después agacharse para coger el libro y dirigirse a su habitación para echarle una ojeada por encima, olvidando por completo el objetivo inicial para arriesgarse a entrar al "mundo diferente" de aquella biblioteca que su madre con tanto cariño había cuidado.

A medida que iba caminando se dispuso a observar la portada del libro. Era completamente rojo por fuera y las hojas ya parecían algo amarillentas, ¿de qué año sería? Le ponía alrededor de unas cuantas décadas, pero lo bien cuidado que se encontraba lo hacía dudar de su deducción. No tenía nombre alguno, y por la caligrafía que denotaba estaba hecho a mano, aquello le daba la idea que era un diario. Pero, ¿qué haría un diario en aquella biblioteca?

En esas fue que llegó a su rancia habitación. Estaba tan poco decorada que parecía estar abandonada, a excepción del escritorio, el armario y la cama que hacía entender que el lugar tenía un residente. Se acomodó en la silla de madera, dejando el libro frente a él. Puso en la mesa el libro, tomó aire por unos segundos y lo abrió.

.

_Como si fuese capricho del destino, la historia de un furtivo amor es de nuevo puesta en escena._

_Y un, dos, tres, nuestro vals favorito es puesto en acción…_

.

Chiara se mantuvo firme en su posición de orante frente a las monjas a su alrededor. Rígida, sin ningún gesto que denotase cansancio o aburrimiento. Mantenía cerrados sus ojos fingiendo estar en completo contacto y entendimiento con Dios, pese a que su mente en aquellos instantes estuviese vagando por la amplia pradera que se encontraba no muy lejos de su casa, acompañada de _ella_, quien le sonreiría de nuevo para hacerle calmar su mal humor.

Una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios, algo que rápidamente corrigió, con el miedo de que alguna mujer de allí la hubiese visto. No quería ser castigada de nuevo, aquel monasterio era realmente estricto con las prácticas de enseñanza.

—De pie —La voz grave del sacerdote resonó en todo el lugar. Abrió perezosa pero no lentamente sus ojos, adaptándolos de nuevo a la luminosidad del día —Escúchanos, Señor.

—Escúchanos, Señor —repitieron a coro los presentes en la habitación.

Chiara comenzó a buscar con la mirada a _ella_. No la había encontrado aún, y temía que estuviese a sus espaldas, ya que no podría verla. Dejó caer disimuladamente su rosario, recibiendo la desaprobación de las ancianas a su alrededor, cuanto odiaba ser la única joven entre todas aquellas mujeres. Se agachó para recogerlo, girando tan sólo un poco su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás.

Y allí estaba. Mirándola con una sonrisa tierna a sabiendas que lo había hecho apropósito. Odiaba cuando Isabel se adelantaba en conocimiento a sus acciones, la hacían ver como una tonta.

Le devolvió el gesto, pero cambiando la sonrisa por un leve ceño fruncido, volviendo a pararse y seguir la misa como si nada hubiese sucedido. Como si no se hubiese perdido por unos instantes en los ojos verdes de Isabel. Como si sus pensamientos ahora mismo girasen alrededor de la española. Como si su corazón no estuviese latiendo desbocado con el solo hecho de saber que ella le estaba mirando.

Respiró profundo, intentando calmar su pulso. No debía de llamar más la atención ahora, suficiente tendría más tarde con el hecho de haber dejado caer el rosario.

La eucaristía después de aquella escena pasó de manera rápida y fugaz. Sabía que todo aquello era una farsa entre las dos, una mentira que ellas mantenían desde siempre, una mentira que sólo ellas conocían. Y menos mal que fuese así, no quería imaginar lo que pudiese suceder en caso tal de que alguien descubriese su secreto, no quería pensar lo que les harían por ser unas "hijas del diablo".

—Podéis ir en paz, bajo la bendición de Dios Todopoderoso —finalizó el sacerdote, mientras todos respondían persignándose a la vez que hacían una pequeña reverencia antes de partir.

Salieron en orden de la capilla que tenían dentro del monasterio. Una vez se veía fuera, las que no era tan viejas comenzaban a hablar sobre algún acontecimiento importante, comenzando a acusar a las personas por no guiarse por su fe a Dios y elegir lo mejor hacia su prójimo, por otro lado las ancianas iban de inmediato a sus aposento, sin hablar o siquiera mirar a las demás. Después de todas ellas, estaban ellas dos, de apenas catorce años, las más jóvenes del convento.

Chiara se excusó con tener que ir a la biblioteca para realizar un deber de día anterior, mientras Isabel explicaba que debía de ir a guardar algunos libros que le había encargado el padre. Realmente, no eran mentiras, les sentaba muy mal mentir de manera verbal a las dos, preferían decir que eran cosas que simplemente sucedían esporádicamente.

La italiana se dispuso a buscar lo que necesitaba, ignorando todo lo que sucedía dentro o fuera de la habitación. Prefería, de todo el edificio, la biblioteca. Era tan tranquila y solitaria que se sentía parte de ella de cuando en cuando, y a veces podía ser ella misma, ya que casi nadie se dignaba a pasar por allí. Era, en otras palabras, la encargada de mantenerla limpia y en funcionamiento.

Por eso, cuando sintió un cuerpo detrás suyo, abrazándola, no pudo más que dar un respingo y asustarse de sobremanera, pero una vez identifico ese agradable aroma familiar no pudo evitar sonrojarse con fuerza por la causante de aquella sorpresa.

—¡Tú, bastarda! —exclamó la del rulo, soltándose del abrazo —¿Por qué me asustas así?

—Pero Chiara… ¡Te ves tan mona cuando estas toda rojita, como un tomate! —reclamó Isabel, volviendo a pegarse a ella, y acercando su boca a el oído de ella —Además, me encanta saber que soy yo la causante.

La más bajita sólo atinó a sonrojarse mucho más que antes. Esas muestras de cariño siempre la ponían nerviosa y ella normalmente lo demostraba con su enfado, ¡cuánto odiaba verse débil frente a ella! Chiara odiaba las reacciones que Isabel lograba hacer en ella, cosas que nunca antes había experimentado, cosas que solamente había podido vivir cuando estaba junto a ella, como lo era mirar a sus ojos, o tomarse de las manos disimuladamente bajo la mesa…

—¿Y-y qué haces aquí? —tartamudeó Chiara, logrando zafarse de nuevo de la otra

—¿Pues qué más? Vine a verte —respondió con simpleza Isabel, sentándose en una silla cercana —. ¿Sabes? Se nota bastante tu ausencia en los pasillos.

—¿No quieres decir que me pones demasiado cuidado?

Isabel rió divertida unos cuantos instantes —Acertaste.

La italiana la fulminó con la mirada, ¿acaso lo hacía con intención o qué? Seguramente ya sabía lo que lograba en ella y por eso siempre buscaba la manera de hacerle sentir nerviosa o avergonzada. ¡Cuánta rabia le daba eso!

—Además… —canturreó la española, volviendo a levantarse y acercándose a ella de nuevo —Quería bailar un vals contigo hoy. —Le tomó de la mano con delicadeza, lo cual correspondió Chiara con algo de miedo, pero se relajó con el tacto que le profesaba Isabel.

Se mueven con lentitud dentro de la sala, sin miedo alguno de tropezarse o pisarse. Era algo que sólo ellas conocían, algo privado, un pequeño secreto que habían mantenido con el tiempo en que se habían conocido. Dan un giro sobre si mismas, sintiendo la falta de no poder ver los ojos de la otra, tanto Chiara como Isabel piensan lo mismo, pero la última es la única que es capaz de disimular, no quiere parecer una adicta a su amada Chiara.

Vuelven a juntarse, esta vez Isabel agarra por la cintura a Chiara, juntándose de nuevo, juntándose demasiado. Sus pechos se tocan, las respiraciones de las dos se entremezclan, sólo existen ellas dos en el mundo. Nada les importa ahora.

Se besan, es un beso cargado de deseo y angustia. Un beso que las dos han anhelado durante mucho tiempo, un beso que las vuelve dependientes una de la otra. No saben cómo pudieron vivir toda su vida sin la otra, parece que, de repente, todos sus momentos más felices quedan en el olvido tras aquella escena. Se separan, se quedan mirandose una a la otra, sin despegarse un instante.

La puerta se abre. El hechizo se rompe. Las dos se separan inmediatamente, Chiara vuelve a las estanterías e Isabel finge leer un libro que ya antes había sacado. La farsa vuelve a ser montada.

—¿Isabel? —preguntó la monja que entró —¡Os he estado buscando por todos lados! Ven, niña, necesito que me ayudes con una cosa.

Chiara vio cómo Isabel se iba, quien le dio un pequeño guiño antes de salir, dándole a entender que aquel asunto no había terminado aún.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. ¿Cuánto más seguirían escondiéndose de esa manera? Sabía que no tenía por qué quejarse, ya que era ella quien más temía de la reacción de las superioras, pero había ocasiones en que de verdad odiaba aquel odioso y estúpido mundo tan discriminante. ¿Por qué no había de dejar querer a dos jóvenes? ¿Por qué era tan prejuicioso para ver con malos ojos los que de verdad reflejaba la grandeza de un verdadero amor?

Sacó con cuidado el cuaderno que encontró hacía unos días haciendo un pequeño revisado al lugar. Cogiendo con firmeza la pluma ya manchada con la tinta preparada con anterioridad, comenzó a escribir todos aquellos pensamientos e ideas que la aquejaban desde que aquello había empezado todo aquello, luego describió la escena que había vivido hacía apenas unos cuantos segundos y dejo señalada la fecha.

Cerró la tapa del libro, su diario de ahora en adelante.

En aquel momento, pasó por alto la idea de poner su nombre.

.

_Las bendiciones que he recibido se han convertido en maldiciones._

_Pese a esto, no he encontrado mi felicidad más que en ti._

.

Un golpe seco sonó en la estancia. Chiara llevo su mano a la mejilla todavía ardiente y roja por el impacto.

La monja superiora la miraba con desprecio y rabia. Volvió a poner su mano alzada para intentar asestarle otra cachetada, en su otra mano mantenía un libro rojo de tapadura.

Le habían descubierto de la peor manera posible. Era tan estúpido como había sucedido que parecía incluso la manera ingenua en que la cual ella había pensado en que nadie encontraría aquel diario… ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta y confiada a la suerte? Ahora debía de pagar por aquello, pero posiblemente no sabría cómo lo tomaría su familia, ¿qué diría Felicia? ¿Rómulo? ¿Sus padres?

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, esperando el segundo golpe, cosa que no sucedió.

—¡Chiara! —No… ella no, la última persona que necesitaba allí era Isabel, y lo que menos quería es que también estuviese metida en lo que ella había iniciado —¿¡Qué sucede aquí!?

La señora le miró también con rabia —¡Hijas de diablo! ¿¡Cómo os atrevéis a profanar lugar tan sagrado como lo es este monasterio!?

—Isabel… Ella… —intentó decirle, pero fue acallada rápidamente.

—¡Brujas! ¿¡Creéis que podíais mantener escondidas por tanto tiempo en este lugar!? —exclamó de nuevo la monja

—¿Con que pruebas nos acusas de ello? —respondió Isabel, devolviéndole la misma intensa mirada

—¡Este libro! ¡Esta cosa que ha profanando nuestra biblioteca, ostenta lo que llama los "sentimientos" de ustedes, demonios!

—¿Y si os digo que he sido yo quien lo ha escrito? —Chiara la miró, sorprendida. Estaba mintiendo para salvarla —¿Y si digo que he sido yo y que lo he hecho fingiendo ser ella para calmar mis deseos? ¿Qué todo lo narrado allí lo he inventado yo? Porque, según recuerdo, en ningún instante he marcado ese diario.

Chiara se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Cómo sabía aquello? ¿Por qué la defendía? El castigo sería horrible para las dos, pero si ella hacía que toda la culpa cayera en ella sería incluso peor.

—¡Eso no es verdad, yo…!

—¡No hable! —le calló de nuevo la superiora — Es correcto lo que usted dice, señorita Fernández. Por lo cual, asimiló de que usted ha sido la que escribió todo esto. Entonces, ¿acepta usted que todo lo escrito aquí lo ha hecho usted? ¿Qué la señorita Vargas es completamente ignorante de estas palabras y que ella desconocía completamente estos "sentimientos" que dice tener por ella?

Chiara intentó volver a hablar, explicar que todo aquello era un engaño y que en realidad era ella quien de verdad había escrito aquel diario. Pero ya nada podía cambiar, le era imposible cambiar el argumento, ya que no tenía una prueba para desmentir lo que había dicho Isabel. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué podía hacer? Las preguntas de repente se agolparon en su mente y no podían salir de ella.

—Sí, es correcto —dijo segura y firme Isabel, ni un segundo bajo o desvió su mirada de la superiora, retándola a continuar —. Chiara desconocía todo lo que sentía por ella.

Apenas dijo aquellas palabras, la superiora agarró con fuerza el brazo de la española y la sacó a rastras de la habitación, sin dar un vistazo siquiera a la italiana, quien no hizo más que quedarse allí, sin poder hacer nada para que su cuerpo se moviese y detuviese lo que se le venía encima a su "amiga".

¿Por qué había sido tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no se había atrevido a hablar y defender con todo lo que tenía a Isabel? ¿Dónde había quedado esa seguridad en sí misma de hacia tan poco tiempo? De repente todo su mundo se derrumbó, por un simple error de cálculo, por confiar en cosas en las que uno definitivamente nunca debe de dejar al azar. Y ahora pagaba todos y cada uno de sus errores al saber que su persona más querida iba a sufrir por culpa a suya.

¿Qué podía hacer para cambiar el futuro entrante? No podía viajar al pasado y modificar lo sucedido, pero aún podía hacer algo a presente para el futuro. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

.

_Me comprometo a cuidar tu puro corazón._

_Antes que el camino pecaminoso que hemos elegido nos vuelva a separar._

.

Corrió cuanto pudo. No le importaba el dolor en sus piernas. No le importaba sentir todo su cuerpo sudoroso por la carrera que estaba realizando. Solamente buscaba poder ver de nuevo a Isabel y saber que estaba bien y lo que había escuchado era una mentira más que se había regado por el pueblo.

No creía capaz a aquellas monjas a llegar lejos, pero prefería estar completamente segura de lo que sucedía. ¿No acaso esas mujeres vivían bajo los mandamientos, el cual uno decía "No matarás"? ¿Serían ellas capaces de ser tan inhumanas como para matarla? Vaya, que ironía, antes les habían dicho que eran demonios, y ahora ella las veían como personajes inhumanos por pensar de esa manera. Que giros daba la vida…

Y detrás de todo aquello, estaba Chiara. La pobre y cobarde Chiara, quien no había sido capaz de mirarle la cara al mundo y decirle algunas verdades en el momento más necesario… ¿Por qué su malgenio y boca sin tapujos la había abandonado cuando más lo requería? Esas cosas que nunca se resuelve, oh, cuantos las odiaba.

Un grito resonó por el pasillo que caminada.

Un grito que le recordaba a una voz muy familiar.

La sangre se le congelo en pocos segundos. La vista se volvió borrosa y un fuerte mareo la atacó. Alcanzó a sostenerse en la pared antes de caer de bruces contra el suelo, todo su mundo de repente comenzó a dar vueltas, sin parar, sin dejar nada atrás. Necesitaba respirar, necesitaba calmarse inmediatamente.

Una anciana salió unas puertas más adelante, Chiara tuvo suficiente tiempo para esconderse en la más cercana, mas tuvo la suficiente certeza de dejar entreabierto el portón para poder observar cuando debía de reaccionar.

Los zapatos de la mujer resonaron por la habitación contigua, pasando de largo delante de ella y continuando su trayecto sin inmutarse. Espero diez segundos. Los contó lentamente, como si no quisiese que ninguno se le escapase. Un último respiro pausado y profundo hizo que su pecho dejase de estar tan agitado. Un último respiro antes de emprender de nuevo la carrera, en esta ocasión contrarreloj.

Sin pensar, sin arrepentirse, solamente pedía que Isabel estuviese bien, que no le hubiesen hecho nada. ¿Era acaso demasiado pedir para una pecadora como ella?

Se detuvo frente a la puerta donde, adivinaba, había venido el clamor. De repente la cobardía volvió a dominarla. Retrocedió un paso, haciendo amague de volverse y fingir que no había escuchado nada. Volvió a pensar en Isabel.

Y abrió la puerta.

.

"_Lo siento, no podemos estar juntas"_

_¿Es esto lo que me ha dicho aquel cuerpo cubierto en cenizas?_

.

Isabel la miró, dolida. Dolida de que la viese en ese estado, que llorase por ella, que la viese tirada en el suelo en su lecho de muerte.

Chiara ahogó un gemido lastimero. Llevó rápidamente sus manos a su boca, haciendo que las lágrimas comenzasen a resbalar encima de sus palmas ya frías de hacer tanta presión sobre su rostro. Quiso coger aquel crucifijo que colgaba en su cuello y tirarlo a un lado de su habitación, rasgar el habito blanco de aprendiz que llevaba y aceptar de una vez que había perdido toda confianza en los seres humanos.

Se acercó a ella con pasos débiles, torpes. Tocó su rostro, sucio por las cenizas que le habían arrojado las monjas en busca de "purificar" su cuerpo. Bajo hasta su pecho, donde reposaba una daga enterrada donde iría el corazón de la joven.

—Chiara… —alcanzó a murmurar con esfuerzo la española, levantando sus manos para limpiar las lágrimas que caían libremente por la cara de ella.

Pese a esto, la acción no hizo más que multiplicar las gotas saladas

—Isabel, por favor. Dime que puedes resistir a esto, por favor. —rogaba Chiara, sosteniendo la mano de Isabel, la cual se sentía cada vez más fría y débil.

Isabel fue cerrando de a poco sus ojos, como si un sueño eterno y atrapante la estuviese llamando.

Chiara solamente pedía que las dos estuviesen juntas. Isabel solamente pedía un final feliz.

Ningún deseo fue cumplido.

.

_En un constante cambio de época._

_El inicio de un nuevo relato no significa más que_

_El final de una cruel historia de amor._

.

Lovino cerró el libro sin siquiera pasar la primera página.

No sabía el porqué, pero sentía que estaba metiéndose en algo bastante profundo y misterioso, y esas cosas a él no le gustaban. Realmente era tonto tener miedo por lo que estuviese escrito allí, pero él era así y eso nadie lo podría cambiar.

Ese presentimiento le decía que, si pasaba más allá de la primera hoja en blanco, seguramente terminaría atado de por vida a aquello que estuviese allí. Corazonada tonta, o no, prefería confiar en sus instintos antes de lanzarse a algo que fuese para mal suyo. Prefería el terreno firme, lo que conocía, y esa siempre sería su opinión. Así que no, definitivamente no iba a leer aquel cuaderno.

Un leve toque en la puerta de su habitación lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a la realidad.

—Lovino, ¡por fin te encuentro! —Antonio apareció detrás del pedazo de madera, sonriéndole confianzudamente mientras se apoyaba en el marco —. ¿Qué con esa cara?

—Nada que te importe, bastardo. —gruñó enojado el italiano, levantándose de la silla.

—Ya, ya —le calmó el muchacho alegre —. Venga, vamos al huerto de tomates. Sólo me dieron unas cuantas horas libres y quiero pasarlas todas contigo.

Lovino se sonrojó con fuerza, pero se puso mucho más cuando Antonio le tomó de la mano.

—Cá-cállate —tartamudeó avergonzado.

—Lovi… Pareces un tomatito —rió Antonio, llevándole afuera, a la vez que ponía su dedo índice en su boca, señalando el secreto que los dos mantenían.

Lovino no hizo más que afirmar con una sonrisa.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

No me lo creo. No me lo creo ;w;

Es decir, no. Tengo miles de proyectos y me decaigo por este que le tenía más cariño. ¡Todo es culpa del mundo (?) ! Es decir, me pusieron demasiado "Happy" y eso.

Primero con el cap de Levy (Lo admito, tus caps dejan felicidad a largo plazo), después que la traductora de doujinshis que sigo después de dos FraIn (Dios, NO, Francia es con Canadá y España es de Romano D: ) subió un Spamano, después me salió el bendito colmillo que se me había caído y ahora salimos a vaca el viernes... ¡No joda, vamonos de parranda!

Niños (que ironia, yo soy una niña aún), recuerden. SIEMPRE guarden las imágenes bonitas pa fics. Me encontré una perfecta en Tumblr y no la guarde por aburrida, me arrepiento por completo ¡Pichu bidah!

Más les vale que les haya gustado, no dormí bien y recibí regaños por esto e.e Ahora mismo me están regañando porque debería estar dormida D:

.

**¡Se esperan reviews y cartas bomba~ !**


End file.
